The present disclosure relates generally to digital video recording and, more particularly, to systems and methods for efficient screen capture of a mobile application for the creation of digital video recordings via an integrated software library.
Mobile devices, such as smartphones, have specialized hardware and software that implicate unique considerations when providing for video processing functionality, as compared to desktop and laptop computers running, for example, the MICROSOFT WINDOWS operating system or the APPLE OS X operating system. There currently are, however, no third-party video recording solutions for mobile games and applications that support the intricacies of these mobile integrated graphical solutions while providing for minimal performance overhead.